El angel que encontre
by akaribebe-chan
Summary: La tecnica Angelical, no solo dejo a la mejor estrella, si no que con esta tecnica el amor crecio entre el angel y el demonio. Pero ¿como sucedio? la persona menos pensada cuestiona e interroga Sora a que le diga todo, absolutamente todo de como se dio su relacion.


_****_**Hai a todos! les presento un fic de Kaledio Star... awww anime que vi hace un montononononon de tiempo... exagere mucho XDDD ammm ok, este paring sera SoraxLeon (kiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como los amo) y amm es el priemr fic no naruto que hago, es muy, muy, muy, pero muy meloso, cursi, hasta decir basta... algo asi como yo *sonrojo* espero les guste n/n  
**

_**"Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace mas allá del bien y del mal"**_

_**Nietzsche**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

El Ángel que encontré

.

.

.

.

.

La técnica angelical, aquella cuya persona realizaría, seria elegida como la verdadera estrella, ya han pasado un año y siete meses, desde que una impetuosa chica junto a su compañero de cabellos plateados realizaron semejante acrobacia. Algo de mágico tenia ese escenario, ya que, ninguna persona, lo abandonaba, al contrario, cada vez llegaban mas espectadores, mas y de cada parte del mundo, motivando así a los jóvenes que emprendían su camino junto a Sora Naegino y Leon Oswald, quien últimamente se le ve mas cercano a la japonesa, y ya empieza a soltar ciertas sospechas de cierta chica de raza china.

-¿Te… te vas?

-Así es

-P-Pero… pero… -sacudía su cabeza negando- no puedes!... que va a pasar con el espectáculo?, con Kaleido?... con… con nosotros?

-Mi pequeña Sora- le acariciaba la mejilla- ya no puedo ser útil aquí

-Mentira!- conteniéndose las ganas de llorar

-El espíritu del escenario te ha dicho el nombre de la siguiente estrella de Kaleido, y solo tú puedes ayudarla

-Pero… León… -se aferro al chico en un abrazo, derramando en la camisa negra, sus lagrimas, este correspondió el gesto.

No podía hacerla sufrir, no, pero, ya no quedaba nada que lo atara a ese escenario, solo su pequeña Sora, como el mismo le llamaba, ¿pero que podía hacer?, si hasta los papeles protagónicos le habían sido quitados, nada, no podía hacer nada, ya había concluido su trabajo, había cumplido el sueño de su pequeña difunta hermana. Pero realmente le dolía, le dolía en el alma dejarla, aunque supiese que ella no iba a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia a él de la noche a la mañana, le dolía no estar con ella.

-No te… vayas… por… favor… - no podía hablar bien, por mas que ocultase su amor delante de otras personas, el dolor de no ver a su amor, era mas grande

-Tienes que ser fuerte- le dijo este mientras le acariciaba su cabello morado- Amor, mírame- pero ella no le hacia caso, así que con su mano levanto su mentón, obligándola así a verlo, le dedico una sonrisa, una que solo ella, Sora, le pudo devolver- Que te parece si le decimos a los demás lo nuestro?

Una sonrisa, aunque triste, fue una sonrisa sincera, por que por fin, sus amigos y el mundo sabría la felicidad que ella sentía en su corazón, más allá de ser la verdadera estrella, también era una chica y muy enamorada, de su demonio… de Leon Oswald

* * *

El sol ya estaba por ponerse, el cielo se tornaba de colores naranja, rojo y amarillos, como un gran lienzo. Dentro del salón de entrenamiento, una chica delgada practica los saltos en el gran trampolín, si bien es cierto, ya había tenido algunos papeles protagónicos junto a su gran admirada y amiga Sora, debía de entrenarse aun mas, y usar el trampolín, aun le costaba un poco, pero con lo terca que era de seguro muy pronto aprendería para realizar grandes acrobacias junto a Sora. La antiguamente denominada como la robot de los diábolos, tenía un sueño muy presente, convertirse en la siguiente verdadera estrella y realizar la Técnica Fantástica junto a Sora.

Las puertas se abrían de par en par, Rosetta, se detuvo, y bajo muy emocionada al ver quien era la persona que entraba.

-Sora- mientras corría para luego abrasarla

-Jijiji, Rosetta, veo que te estas entrenando en el trampolín

-Así es Sora, espero llegar hacer como tu algún día.

Mientras cada una reía, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, esta vez dejando pasar a la Holandesa Mía, quien traía un lapicero un su boca y unos libretos en sus manos.

-Sora, Rosetta, menos mal que las encuentro-mientras se acercaba a ellas- vengan a la oficina de Kalos, hay una noticia que darles

-Una… noticia?- pregunto la manejadora de diábolos

-Así es, Sora- mientras dirigía su vista a ella- tu… sabes algo de esta noticia- la nombrada se dio la vuelta, zafándose del abrazo que tenia con la pequeña, para así ver a su amiga.

-No Mía, no se nada, me pregunto que será- lo ultimo lo dijo para ella misma- vamos a la oficina del Jefe.

* * *

En la oficina del dueño del Circo Kaleido, estaban muchos de los principales acróbatas, Mía entro primero, seguida de Rosetta, y una cabizbaja Sora, tal vez por que muy a su pesar, ya sabia lo que cierta persona le estaba por anunciar a los ahí presentes.

-Bien –hablo en jefe de Kaleido Stage- no hablare yo, Leon

El nombrado dio un paso hacia delante para quedarse al frente de los presentes

-Yo… estoy muy feliz de haber participado en este escenario… pero –cierta chica pelirosa respiraba con dificultad, y un leve temblor inundaba su cuerpo

-¡NO! –pudo expresar con un poco de dificultad, por falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones- no… no puedes, de… dejar el escenario… no puedes… dejarme- pensó la ultima palabra para sí misma.

-Este escenario, ya no me necesita, ya he cumplido lo que he tenido que hacer, ademas el apoyo lo tienen por parte de Yuri–no le agradaba mucho, nunca le agrado ese tipo, pero sabia que él había cambiado, la persona que logro cambiar a Yuri Killeam, fue su precioso ángel, SU Sora, con ese pensamiento, prosiguió su hablar- Además –esta vez para mirar a la pelirosada- se que Sora hará un buen trabajo, sin nada mas que decir, doy mi renuncia a Ka…

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –lagrimas salían y rodaban por sus mejillas, sus piernas no la aguantaron mas así que cayo de rodillas al piso- No… no… puedes… no…-puso sus dos manos en sus labios, en un intento fallido de no dejar salir los llantos ahogados que salían

-Sora… que pasa? –pregunto la pelirroja de los diábolos

-Sora! –Ken, su mejor amigo desde que entro a Kaleido, el rubio quien siempre la amo, o eso pensó él

-Pequeña Sora, levántate, por favor –se le acerco y se puso de cuclillas ante ella, la abrazo, todos los ahí presentes miraron atónitos la reacción de este ante ella, le hablo a su oído en un susurro

-Es hora, mi pequeña Sora.

Le ayudo a ponerse en pie, sin soltarla de aquel abrazo protector, aquel abrazo que; aunque los demás espectadores no comprendían; ellos sabían que era un abrazo lleno de amor, tranquilizándola un poco, ella dando pequeños suspiros profundos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, Leon volvió a mirar el grupo ahí presentes que los miraban sorprendidos

-También tengo algo que decirles –anuncio este- que Sora y yo estamos comprometidos.

Todos los ahí presentes quedaron con los ojos en blanco, literalmente claro esta, que Leon haya dicho que se marchaba del escenario, no era nada nuevo, a decir verdad, el ha estado muy retirado de los espectáculos, pero que él y Sora, fueran novios, peor aun, que estuvieran comprometidos era una gran sorpresa, una gran impresión hasta para la misma Sora Naegino, aun no se lo creía, aun no creía lo que había dicho Leon, SU Leon.

"Que Sora y yo estamos comprometidos"… esa frase se quedo grabada en la cabeza de Sora, quien después de procesar la información, se aferro al brazo de Leon, apoyando su rostro en este ocultándolo por que sentía su rostro arder por el sonrojo que estaba impregnado en sus facciones.

-C-Com… comprometidos –esta vez se escucho la voz de una chica, la chica se raza china May- esto es una estupida broma… ¿no es así? –con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus facciones, aun trataba de ocultar su asombro

-No May, no es una broma; me he comprometido con Sora –le informo este a la que una vez compartió escenario y gano el tan galardonado premio en el Festival Circense- por eso me retiro temporalmente de los escenarios, para prepar todo lo relacionado con la boda

-Boda… -un susurro, el susurro de Sora- E-Esa es la razón por la que te vas?, no otra? -el peliplateado la miro con ternura, solo ella podía hacer que ese ser tan mezquina anteriormente, mostrara esas emociones en su rostro.

-Así es –le dijo este en su oído

Shock mezclado con alegría, una emoción muy extraña sentía todos los presentes ahí, pero al fin y al cabo, Sora y Leon estaban felices, la primera en felicitarlos fue

-Pido ser la madrina, hahahaha –dijo con orgullo la novia del jefe, tal alegre y exagerada como siempre.

-Eso ni hablar, yo será la madrina- dijo la holandesa sintiéndose un poco ofendida por que su amiga de cabellos rosa no decía ni "si" ni "no"

-Creo que si hay que escoger como a una madrina, esa debería ser yo –todos los presentes pusieron la atención hacia la voz nueva que se escucho, cabellos rubios, contextura alta y delgada, con un porte increíblemente elegante

-Señorita Layla –mostró felicidad Sora al ver a su ex compañera de escenario.

Muy por debajo, entre la atmosfera llena de felicidad, Leon le hablo a SU Sora

-Aun no has dicho nada, mi pequeña Sora –ella se le quedo viendo con cara de circunstancia, por que le decía eso?, el peliplateado capto la mirada de su novia, futura esposa y continuo- que aun no has aceptado, si te casas o no con migo

-Por supuesto –finalizo para darle un leve y fugaz beso a su futuro esposo, de tan solo pensar en eso, se emocionaba tanto, se emocionaba como cuando realizo la Técnica Fantástica o la Angelical- Si, acepto casarme con tigo mi querido Leon.

Felicidad desbordante por esa pequeña oficina, todos felicitando a la nueva pareja, algunas, sus amigas cercanas peleando por ser la segunda madrina al mando, por que definitivamente la madrina principal será Leyla, Mía por su parte ofreció a Anna como el padrino, alegando que se vería realmente elegante con un hermoso esmoquin; pero luego Yuri, quien solo se mantenía la tanto de la situación dijo que el seria el padrino perfecto, claro esta si Leon aceptaba; todos mencionaban la boda, todos excepto… excepto una persona que no quiera creer lo que había escuchado, que no asimilaba la realidad… y que tal vez no lo haría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin Chapter I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno eso es el primer cap, con forme vea reviews actualisare, asi que la pregunta obligada es: ¿Me meresco uno? y por ultimo pero no menos importante... olviden las faltas ortograficas U.U...**

**-Kisses akaribebe-chan**


End file.
